night train
by squisxysoo
Summary: kyungsoo hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan liburnya dengan kereta. namun seseorang mendadak menyapa dan duduk di sebelahnya.—krisoo . cheesy . cuddle


EXO (c) SMent

a/n: Ngga ekspek words dan ceritanya bakalan begini haha ini keju abis dan, rasanya tulisanku jadi ngikutin suasana dalam cerita. :"")  
.

.  
Happy Reading!

* * *

Krisoo . Kris & Kyungsoo

* * *

Matahari sudah hampir mencium bibir rel kereta di ujung barat. Kumpulan burung gereja yang semakin jauh menghilang seperti hitung mundur detik jarum jam. Mengiring redupnya sinar besar, yang sebentar lagi akan berganti dengan nyala lampu di berbagai titik layaknya gemerlap bintang.

Bersama hela napasnya yang keluar, Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala ke arah suara derak kereta yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Helaian rambut merahnya terbang ketika ular besi dengan gerbong-gerbong panjang itu berhenti. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam salah satu gerbong saat pintu otomatis terbuka. Tidak ia perlukan menunggu untuk sekedar mempersilakan penumpang yang ingin keluar lebih dahulu, karena jam kereta di sore hari menuju stasiun pinggir kota tidak banyak diminati.

Ia langkahkan kakinya di antara bangku-bangku penumpang, begitu banyak yang meminta untuk dihampiri, namun hanya satu tempat kosong di pinggir jendela menjadi destinasinya. Hanya ada belasan penumpang dalam gerbong terakhir, dan ia sengaja memilih dengan bangku sebelah yang juga kosong. Sekedar ingin menikmati perjalan malam sebelum akhirnya esok hari kereta sampai di stasiun tujuan.

Suara peluit mengudara dan kereta mulai bergerak membelah kota, menyibak kencangnya angin malam. Ia selalu menikmati perjalan dengan kereta. Ketika fasilitas pesawat begitu menggiurkan untuk dinikmati, sebagai sarana perjalanan waktu libur akhir tahun. Namun ia menolaknya. Terlalu cepat sampai, dan ia tidak dapat menikmati sensasi perjalanan seperti ia menggunakan kereta.

Kyungsoo hendak mengambil botol air mineral dalam ransel ketika menyadari seorang pria duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hai."

Kedua bola mata spontan melebar, dan tubuhnya beranjak dari tempat duduk.

"HAHA!" Ia tertawa sarkastik begitu melihat siapa sosok yang menyapa. "Aku pikir kau lebih senang naik pesawat, huh?"

"Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar pergi liburan tanpa diriku." Kris bergegas menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi ini salahku? Aku sudah mengajakmu untuk naik kereta tapi kau bersikeras untuk naik pesawat, Wu Yifan!"

Kyungsoo mengingatkan bagaimana mereka berdua bertengkar karena Kris bersikeras naik pesawat untuk perjalanan mereka berlibur, sedangkan ia sendiri memilih naik kereta karena ingin menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dengan pacarnya lebih lama. Namun, ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal memalukan itu, dan mereka berdua berakhir dengan perang dingin keesokan harinya.

Tidur saling memunggugi di ranjang yang sama. Sarapan pagi dipenuhi sunyi, dan menonton tv bersebelahan di sofa tanpa ada yang mau mengalah untuk memecah keheningan. Mereka terus seperti itu selama dua hari, dan ketika hari libur telah tiba dimana tiket sudah dipesan. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Karena ia pikir, mereka hanya berpisah dalam perjalanan saja dan akan bertemu kembali di tempat tujuan.

Konyol.

Tapi kemudian, ia menemukan pacarnya di sini. Di dalam gerbong kereta yang sama, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, memberikan tatapan seolah menunggu klarifikasi.

Kris menghela napas, ia memilih mengalah.

" _Okay_ , _I'm sorry_."

Melihat wajah bodoh Kris yang memelas kini membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. Karena ia tahu, bukan hanya Kris yang salah, namun juga dirinya. Ia sama keras kepalanya.

" _Well_ , kau sudah di sini, jadi lupakan saja."  
Kyungsoo baru saja hendak menyandarkan punggungnya, sebelum sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir. Sebelah tangan refleks ingin memukul kepala Kris, namun urung karena ia pikir, pria ini pantas mendapatkannya.

" _God_. _How can i live without you_."  
Kris mengecup singkat ujung hidungnya. Sedangkan ia hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

" _Such a drama queen as always_."

"Kita tidak bicara sama sekali selama dua hari." Kedua telapak tangan besar Kris menangkup wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya aku senang saat kau hanya diam dan tidak menggangguku menonton tv." Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya mengejek.

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Kris begitu ia melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau bohong, _baby._ " Dan Kris kembali memberikan kecupan di bibir tebal miliknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil bergumam di tengah ciuman.

" _Right_."  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga jam sudah berlalu sejak kereta berangkat dari stasiun awal. Kyungsoo membuka kelopak matanya perlahan sebelum cahaya lampu refleks membuat ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kemudian sadar menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan keadaan kepala bersandar pada dada bidang.

Ia pasti tertidur setelah Kris melumat bibirnya dan tak melepaskan pelukan mereka setelahnya. Suara detak jantung Kris yang berdentum teratur membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman. Ia mengakui bahwa dirinya akan betah bermalas-malasan seharian di tempat tidur hanya untuk mendengarkan suara dentuman ini.

Mungkin seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo lebih memilih tetap bersandar dan melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Kris, memeluk lebih erat, karena dengan begitu, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung pacarnya lebih jelas.

Hanya dua hari tak saling berbicara, tapi Kyungsoo merindukan Kris yang selalu menyentuh dan menciumnya.

Ia pasti sudah gila.

Mereka bukan pasangan baru, tapi ini sudah menjadi tahun ke lima mereka, dan selalu saja seperti ini—dimana pertengkaran kerap kali terjadi, saling berargumen dan berakhir dengan bantingan pintu atau perang dingin.

Namun kemudian, salah satu dari mereka akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Atau terkadang, mereka cukup menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa dan hubungan mereka akan kembali membaik.

Kris selalu menciumnya dan mereka akan mulai berbicara. Membahas akar permasalahan dengan kepala dingin.

Lima tahun hidup bersama telah membuat mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Rasa hampa akan sangat terasa ketika suatu kebiasaan mendadak berubah. Seperti saat Kris harus dinas keluar kota selama seminggu, dan Kyungsoo merasa apartemen yang mereka tinggali terasa sangat kosong, karena tidak ada sosok yang biasa ia tunggu, atau tidak ada sosok yang menyambutnya pulang dengan kecupan di ujung hidung. Ia juga harus makan malam dan sarapan sendirian.

Kyungsoo amat merindukan Kris, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Rencana berlibur ini pun berawal karena hal tersebut. Tapi, justru seperti inilah yang terjadi, mereka bertengkar lagi karena hal konyol, kemudian kembali menempel satu sama lain.

Mereka berdua seperti bunga dan lebah. Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan jika simbiosis mutualis sudah terjalin.

Suara derak kereta dan angin kencang yang membelah malam membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sejenak. Ia menggengam sebelah tangan Kris, kemudian memainkan telapak besar itu. Membandingkan betapa jauh ukuran jemari milik Kris dan miliknya.

Kyungsoo juga menyentuh tattoo bertuliskan _Dreamer_ di bawah siku. Ia pernah melayangkan protes karena Kris sudah cukup banyak memilik tattoo, dan tidak ingin pacarnya melukai kulitnya lebih dari itu. Walaupun harus mengakui, jika ia memang menyukai tiap tattoo yang menghias bagian tubuh Kris. — _His boyfriend looks hot, and he really love it._

Tapi ia juga mensyukuri saat Kris berjanji padanya, jika itu adalah tattoo terakhir. Kris memahami kekhawatiran Kyungsoo padanya.

" _Are you really love it, babe_?"

Kyungsoo refleks menegadahkan kepala saat mendengar gumaman dari mulut Kris di puncak kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?"

"Sejak kau memelukku sangat erat seperti kau takut kehilanganku." Kris terkekeh dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Kyungsoo.

" _Ow yeah. In your dreams_." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

" _Then, I'm in a beautiful dream right now_."

" _Cheesy_." Kyungsoo membuat mimik wajah jijik.

" _But, you like it._ "

" _No_."

" _But, you love me_."

" _No. I really hate you_ -"

"Oh?"

"- _So, i want you to kiss me._ "

Garis bibir di wajah Kris tertarik ke atas, tepat saat melihat senyum berbentuk hati di wajah Kyungsoo terbit.

Kris bergerak menjauhkan sedikit tubuh Kyungsoo darinya, dan mereka saling menatap sejenak, sebelum Kris mengelurakan perintah;

" _Come here_ ,"

Tatapannya seolah memerintahkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia mengerti dan mendengus sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan duduk di sana.

Kedua lengan Kris dengan cepat melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo, membantunya mendekat agar lebih menempel padanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo harus sedikit menundukkan kepala karena lebih tinggi dari Kris dengan posisinya kini.

"Orang lain akan melihat kita."

Kyungsoo memelankan volume suaranya.

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

"Aku peduli."

"Benarkah?" Kris memberikan ekspresi meragu.

" _Yeah_. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Kris dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Kris mulai melumat bibir penuh pacarnya. Kyungsoo membalas, terus bergantian hingga lengan Kris yang melingkar di pinggangnya mulai bergerak masuk ke dalam pakaian untuk mengelus punggungnya—spontan membuat Kyungsoo membuka belah bibir, memberikan Kris kesempatan untuk memasukkan lidah ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Kyungsoo merasa aliran darah mengalir menuju bagian bawah tubuh, perutnya terasa tergelitik seperti ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di sana. Ia meremas belakang kepala Kris agar membawa mereka pada ciuman yang lebih dalam.

Ciuman mereka selalu seperti ciuman pertama. Manis dan panas.

Tautan bibir keduanya berhenti ketika Kris merasakan tangan Kyungsoo sedikit menjambak rambutnya. Mereka mengambil napas dengan ujung hidung yang masih bersentuhan. Kris melumat bibir merah pacarnya lagi sekilas, sebelum Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua lengan di lehernya, dan Kris menyandarkan dagu di bahu kecil itu.

"Yifan." Kyungsoo memanggil pelan. Kris dapat merasakan napas pacarnya mulai teratur.

" _Yes, baby_?"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali naik pesawat?"

Kris mengeratkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo, sebelum menjawab.  
" _Well_ , aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan, dan-"

"... _And_?" Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban Kris yang terputus.

"Aku tidak ingin waktu liburan kita habis di dalam perjalanan."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, dan Kris dapat merasakannya dari gerakan yang ia buat. Ia merasa lucu sebab pertengkaran mereka terjadi karena alasan yang sama.

Ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua lebih lama.

" _And you_?" Kris balas bertanya, sambil sesekali menciumi leher jenjang Kyungsoo.

" _Same with you_."

Kris membuat jarak agar bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo begitu ia mendengar jawaban itu. Menempelkan bibir mereka sekali lagi, lama. Hanya ingin tahu jika yang dikatakan Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kejujuran.

" _I'm sleepy_." Kyungsoo berkata setelah Kris melepaskan sentuhan bibir mereka.

" _Then, sleep. I'll still here. We have a long day, tomorrow_." Kris memberikan kecupan di ujung hidung sebelum Kyungsoo kembali duduk di kursinya, dan bersandar pada tubuh Kris.

" _G'night. Sleep well_."

Suara derak kereta dan detak jantung Kris di telinga seperti _lullaby_ yang kembali membawa Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi. Cukup tidur karena mereka masih memiliki hari yang panjang esok hari.

.

* * *

 **END**


End file.
